Seu Sorriso
by Regina-Thirteenth Key
Summary: Hinata perdeu Naruto. Perdeu o rumo. A única coisa que resta é seguir em frente. Resposta a desafio da comunidade Desafios Fanfiction.


**Notas Iniciais da Autora: **Essa fanfic é uma resposta ao desafio da comunidade "Desafios Fanfiction", com o tema "Tristeza da perda de alguém". Boa leitura, Enjoy!

**Seu Sorriso**

**Thirteenth Key**

Os lábios dele estavam fechados, e não sorriam.

Eu sabia que nunca mais aquela boca se abriria, mas aquilo não impediu meu coração de bater. Sempre achei que se algum dia algo acontecesse à Naruto, eu morreria.

Mas, infelizmente, ali estava eu, a herdeira de um dos maiores clãs de Konoha, com o coração batendo firme e forte. Uma pena que ele batesse aos pedaços.

Caminhei em passos lentos até a lápide onde o nome dele estava escrito. Haruno Sakura me disse que quando eles passaram pelo teste com Kakashi-sensei, para poderem se tornar genins, Naruto disse que queria ver seu nome gravado naquela pedra. Será que ele previra o próprio futuro, com seus doze anos?

-Hinata...

Eu ouvi a voz de meu primo. Neji me esperava com um guarda chuva nas mãos. Olhei naqueles olhos, tão prateados quanto os meus, tentando conter as lágrimas que teimavam em rolar. Claro, eu sabia que ninguém perceberia aquilo, porque estava chovendo. Nos últimos tempos, tenho gostado da chuva. Ela impede que os outros percebam que eu choro praticamente todos os dias. Deixei a pedra para trás, porque naquela hora o simples nome de Naruto não me aconchegaria. Precisava vê-lo, precisava senti-lo próximo de mim, mesmo que apenas em uma foto. E, deixando que Neji pusesse o guarda chuva sobre minha cabeça já molhada, eu segui com ele até o funeral do maior ninja da Vila Oculta da Folha.

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oO

Toda Konoha compareceu. Achei estranho ver toda aquela gente, porque não estava acostumada a ver tantas pessoas. Sempre fui tímida. Talvez tivesse sido melhor continuar fechada para o mundo. Talvez, se eu tivesse sabido meu lugar e me mantido afastada, Naruto ainda...

Vivesse.

Sakura veio até mim. Ela parecia saber o que se passava em minha mente. Nos tornamos boas amigas, afinal.

-Não foi culpa sua, Hinata. –sussurrou ela, me abraçando.

Mas ela não sabia, ela não estava lá quando eu dei um último beijo nos lábios selados de Naruto. Lábios que, como eu já disse, eu sabia que nunca voltariam a se abrir.

Muitas pessoas achariam estranho citar a boca, e não os olhos, como aquilo que eternamente ficaria fechado num corpo morto. Eu não acho. Por que foi com aquela boca que Naruto me disse que me amaria eternamente. Foi com aquela boca que ele me falou que nunca deixaria que mal algum me acontecesse. E, com aquela mesma boca, ele me beijou.

Nunca em minha vida eu pensei que meu amor platônico por ele algum dia seria correspondido. Foi estranho encontrá-lo naquele dia, logo após o casamento de Sakura com Sasuke. O Uchiha, que retornara a nossa vila depois de conseguir o que queria. Depois de matar o irmão.

Fiquei decepcionada com a quantidade de pessoas que parecia ter perdoado aquele homem que traíra nossa vila, enquanto viravam as costas ao maior heróis que já tivemos.

O herói que morrera protegendo Konoha, e me protegendo.

Me afastei de Neji, deixando a proteção contra as grossas gotas de chuva que se viam caindo do céu escuro. Nunca vira tanta gente... Não, pelo menos desde o enterro do Terceiro, nunca haviam se reunido tantas pessoas assim nessa vila. Mas consegui passar por entre elas até chegar ao túmulo onde logo seria posto o corpo inerte de Naruto. Queria tanto ser eu naquele caixão, com a pele fria e a morte ao meu redor. Por que eu sei que ele sobreviveria sem mim. Naruto é um sobrevivente por natureza. Eu, porém, sou fraca demais para viver sem ele, sem pensar nele, sem amá-lo perdidamente a cada segundo de minha triste existência.

Quando vi aquele golpe, aquele único golpe... Quando vi aquele homem pondo-se em frente a mim e recebendo aquela kunai, que lhe atravessou o corpo e perfurou o coração, eu pensei ser uma ilusão. Era um genjutsu, foi o que pensei. Mas o sangue dele manchou minhas mãos, e os olhos dele focaram os meus.

Os lábios, aqueles que tanto citei e amei, me disseram as últimas palavras que eu esperava ouvir naquele momento.

-Eu te amo, Hinata-chan.

A raiva me consumiu antes que os olhos de Naruto se fechassem. Não me orgulho do que fiz, mas como uma boa shinobi eu poderei viver coma consciência limpa e dizer que matei dezenas de ninjas da Nuvem. A Quarta guerra Shinobi estourara, e fora no meio dessa guerra a morte dele.

Ali estava eu, então. Em frente ao caixão, em frente ao rosto inerte de Naruto. Pensando em como matara cada um dos que eram responsáveis por sua morte.

Era triste pensar que aquele era meu único consolo, por isso não o fiz. Afinal...

Levei a mão ao ventre, onde sabia que carregava o filho do Sexto.

Sim, ele realizara seu grande sonho. Uzumaki Naruto, o Sexto Hokage de Konoha.

O homem que eu amaria eternamente, e o homem que me dera o maior presente que já tive.

-Sinto muito, Hinata...

As vozes ao meu redor estavam tão distantes. Pontadas duras de dor afligiam meu coração, que estava mais e mais apertado. A dor, aquela imensa dor, trouxe novamente as lágrimas amargas da perda aos meus olhos.

Foi apenas naquele momento, quando a Godaime veio até mim, que eu percebi que ele se fora.

Por que ela voltara a ser Hokage, como o Sandaime. Ela retornara como o velho que Naruto chamava de avô, para dar apoio à vila.

Tsunade me deu os pêsames.

A dor aumentou. Eu me recusara a aceitar. Genjutsu, era o que eu dizia o tempo todo. Era uma tortura, apenas isso. Tinha que ser.

Mas não era. Eu sabia, mas somente naquele momento a magnitude daquilo tudo me atingiu. E atingiu com força.

-Naruto!

Eu gritei com força, com toda a força que consegui.

Ninguém me olhou, pois naquele momento ninguém existiu. Apenas eu, Naruto e minha dor.

O vento passou por mim me abraçando. A chuva me envolveu aos poucos. Minhas roupas encharcadas me fizeram cair de joelhos pelo peso. Levando a mão ao ventre, eu disse minhas últimas palavras para aquele que seria eternamente o amor de minha vida.

-Eu te amo... Naruto-kun.

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oO

Fui a última a me retirar dali. O corpo dele estava abaixo de mim, seu nome gravado naquela lápide singela e branca. Toquei-a, traçando o nome de Naruto. Deixei uma tulipa sobre o mármore. Fui embora.

Havia muito a se fazer nos domínios Hyuuga. Havia muito a fazer antes da chegada de nosso filho, o herdeiro da Souke.

Olhei o céu, onde agora não havia mais chuva.

Só estrelas.

Uma delas brilhou para mim. A mais brilhante de todas.

Eu sabia que era ele.

Simplesmente sabia. E, por saber, permiti que meus lábios formassem um sorriso para que ele visse.

Naruto era um sobrevivente. Eu virarei uma. Por ele. Apenas por ele, e ninguém mais, até que nasça o fruto do nosso amor eterno.

-Nunca me esquecerei, Naruto, da vida que você me ensinou a levar. Nunca deixarei de sorrir, e nunca deixarei de chorar por você. Mas, principalmente, nunca esquecerei o seu sorriso.

Depois de dizer aquelas palavras, eu comecei a seguir para casa. Seria um longo caminho, sem ele.

Mas eu o faria.


End file.
